Your Guardian Angel
by QueenCleopatra
Summary: Pathetic, worthless girl--you think you are good enough for my son? A Malfoy and a Mudblood--it would be a disgrace!” he spat at the girl writhing in pain on the ground.--A Draco/Hermione Romance/Tragedy one-shot. Please read and review!


**Her Guardian Angel**

**This is my first Harry Potter story. It is a Dramione Romance/Tragedy one-shot set to the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. If you listen to the song while you read it, it will have the best effect.**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I do not own any of the characters or curses used in this fanfiction. If I did, Draco and Hermione would have ended up together and I would never have killed off Fred Weasley. (Honestly, what was J.K. thinking?) Anyways, on with the fic...**

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.  
--Your Guardian Angel  
The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

********

The battle raged on, screams and curses cutting through the cold night air. Hermione Granger was fighting off a Death Eater when she felt a terrible stabbing pain. Half turning, pain rippling through her body, she saw the unmasked form of Lucius Malfoy, his wand pointed at her. Hermione fell to the ground in agony, watching as Lucius' face contorted into a sneer of evil satisfaction.

"So you're the Mudblood Granger girl my son has told me so much about. I will truly enjoy bringing your pathetic excuse for a life to an end. I know that he _feels_ for you. He does not know, but my spies, though idiotic, are loyal to the Dark Lord. Ha--they heard him calling your name in his sleep! Pathetic, worthless girl--you think you are good enough for my son? A Malfoy and a Mudblood--it would be a disgrace!" he spat at the girl writhing in pain on the ground.

Hermione struggled against the Cruciatus Curse and struggled into a kneeling position. "Draco's feelings have _nothing_ to do with you. My blood may not be as 'pure' as yours, but I assure you, I have every right to magic. I am first in my year, even _higher_ than Draco! You have no right to insult me!" she ground out through clenched teeth.

"Insolent Mudblood! It seems that you have outlived your usefulness sooner than expected. _Avada Ked--_"He was stopped mid-curse as a Stunning hex hit him in the chest.

Draco Malfoy ran to Hermione and sank to his knees in front of her. Taking hold of her shoulders, he pulled her shaking form to his chest.

She looked up into his steel grey eyes, which were filled with tears. "You--saved me. Thank you" she gasped, her strength slowly beginning to come back.

"I couldn't let him kill you. I just couldn't bear it because I--" His voice turned into a pained cry as he fell away from Hermione.

Looking up, Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing triumphantly behind the fallen form of Lucius Malfoy. She threw back her head and laughed as she saw the look of horror in Hermione's eyes. Seeing the hex coming towards her, Bellatrix quickly grabbed hold of Lucius and Disapperated.

Hermione looked around before re-fixing her eyes on Draco's pale form. She tried to prop him up, an arm around his back. However, she pulled her arm away in shock, staring at the blood that was quickly soaking into her sleeve.

"No--not Sectumsempra--"she trailed off in horror. "I don't know how to heal this curse--Draco? Draco, you have to hold on, alright?" she urged him, voice desperate.

Looking up through unfocused eyes, Draco spoke. "Hermione, I don't think I'm going to make it this time. I'm so sorry that I wasted six years when I could have been your friend."

"No! Draco, I said to hold on! I'm going to save you--someone will come soon, I know it. Please..." she pleaded, her voice thick with emotion.

"Don't forget me Hermione. Promise me you won't. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you before--I love you." he said, his quiet voice faltering.

"No, no--please, stay with me, Draco. Please!" Hermione cried. In an act of desperation, she pressed her lips to his. Draco's lips curved into a smile, and then he fell limp in her arms, grey eyes sliding shut for their final time.

"Draco? Draco! No, no--come back to me! Please, please--Draco!" her voice rang out before dissolving into wracking sobs.

A few minutes later the cheer went up. "Voldemort's dead! Harry Potter killed him!" Hundreds of red sparks flew into the air and final spells were cast as many of the remaining Death Eaters gave up the fight.

Hermione knelt on the battlefield cradling Draco's limp body in her arms for what seemed like hours before Ginny Weasley found her. The redhead looked from Hermione's tear-streaked face to Draco and realized what had happened. "Oh, Hermione--"she managed, sinking to the ground to put her arms around the older girl.

********

"Hermione, I have called you here because Mrs. Malfoy found something in Draco's things. It is a letter addressed to you." she said softly, pointing to the blond woman sitting across the desk from her.

Narcissa Malfoy rose gracefully from the chair and stepped towards Hermione. She held out a letter sealed with the Malfoy crest on green wax. "My son cared for you--I know that. I am sorry that my--husband--ever hurt you, Miss Granger. I truly am." Blinking tears from her regal grey eyes, she left the room.

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands. She ran her fingers over her name on the front, written in Draco's spiky lettering. Nodding to Professor McGonagall, Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower to read the letter. Sitting on her bed, she drew the hangings closed and broke the seal.

_Dear Hermione,_

I don't know where to start. How long have I loved you? I cannot pinpoint the exact hour, but know this--I have known that you were special from the moment I first met you. My father raised me to believe that you and all like you were inferior, but I have never believed it. He had spies watching me for years--this you know. You are the most talented and beautiful witch I know, and you deserve every ounce of magic that you have. Never let anyone tell you that you don't. Ever since I met you, I knew you would do great things. But you cannot know how it hurt to see you with Weasley--Ron. That he got to hold you close and speak to you every day--I burned with jealousy. If I have given you even one moment of happiness, that will have been enough.  
The winds are changing, Hermione. The Final Battle is approaching, I know it--and I don't know if I will survive this time. I have a horrible feeling about it. But even having this short time with you was enough for me. You saved me, Hermione. You gave me the strength to rebel against my father, to be a better person.  
If I don't come back from the final battle, know this--you were the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love you. If i don't come back, promise me that you won't forget me. Live a full, happy life--for me.

_Forever yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she refolded the letter and held it in her hands. Curling up on her bed, she whispered "I love you too. Goodbye."

********

**And that's that. I may be posting a prequel to this. How Draco came to be the man he was before the Final Battle. I have most of it written--it will just be a matter of getting time to type it up and post it. We'll see. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
